


10K saves All

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10K risk his life for his family, F/F, F/M, Hurt 10K (Z Nation), M/M, Protective 10K (Z Nation), Warren and 10k mother and son moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: 10K will do anything for His family even Murphy  even if it kills the poor boy.  ( Might have some Addy and 10K stuff in a few Chapters) so enjoy 10K risking his life for his friends. Story Begin on Season 1 episode 3 Philly  feast.
Relationships: 10K & Addison Carver, 10K & Cassandra (Z Nation), 10K & Doc (Z Nation), 10K & Javier Vasquez, 10K & Lucy Murphy, 10K & Mack, 10K & Murphy (Z Nation), 10K & Roberta Warren, 10K/Addison Carver, 10k & Sun Mei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Philly feast

10K P.O.V (Sitting on the truck listening to Mack and the others)

Mack walked over to us signing, "Talking alive by Humans"Mack said walking towards Cassandra a look of pure angry written all over his Face. Cassandra backed up against the truck terrified by Mack's Actions, "We thought you Might Know"Warren said as Mack played the video of Addy being Kidnapped by two People. Cassandra looked at Mack and Warren gulping, "Me why would I know"She said lying to our faces. Mack Laughed a little, "Do you resize these Guys"Mack said glancing at me and Doc pretty Pissed off right now. 

Cassandra crossed her arms still scared out of her mind by Mack, "No Why would I"She said Laughing nervously looking away from Mack and Warren. Warren Kicked the ground growling a little, "The creep on the left was one of those two bikers back in Jersey with your friend Travis"Warren said making me slowly walk towards the Truck placing my Sniper and other weapons in the back. Cassandra looked at the ground arms still crossed around her chest tightly, "I thought you guys I didn't know that guy"Cassandra said only to get grabbed by the neck by Mack and a pistol held up to her neck.

Mack glared daggers in Cassandra, "You are going to tell me the fucking Truth right now or I will start blowing Holes in you until you do"He said getting pushed back By Garnet and Doc. I placed my Small Pistol In my Pocket with 5 more rounds looking towards Cassandra, "Mack Let me talk to Her Okay I get some Answers for you Bro"I said making My 'Brother' Sign Angrily Nodding. I grabbed Cassandra Arms pulling her away from our group, "Alright Cass Why did you Lie to everyone"I said leaning my back against the wall. 

Cassandra Looked back down at the group, "10K you Would Understand"She whispered making me laugh rolling my eyes a little. I placed a hand on my friend shoulder, "I had to Mercy my Pa Girl and Addy and I have a bond so Please tell me where the group is and why you lied"I said looking at Mack and the others. Cassandra leaned on the wall grabbing my hand sadly, "10K Please if you doing what I think your doing then be carefully"She said making me nod a little. Cassandra Signed kissing my cheek, "I was apart of a group that ate people to survive until i had enough and left"She whispered making me look at her in shock.

Mack looked at me his Angry slowly leaving his Body, "Alright I tell the others Later but I need to know where their Base is Alright and NOW"I said making The older girl beside me Jump a little looking at me hurt by my Actions. Cassandra leaned up to by Ear whispering it to me making me nod a little, "Alight Mack everyone Please Come here Alright"I said making My Brother and our group Run towards me. I explained my Plan to them still leaning on the wall a look of confident, "10K Bro Are you sure you wanna do these Alone"Mack said placing a hand on my shoulder smiling sadly at me. 

I nodded looking at My brother , "They only doing this to get fresh Meat so I'm going to trade my self over for Addy's Freedom and so you Won't Have to Murder people and get your self Killed Brother"I said making Mack and the others look at me worriedly. I placed my Hands on Both Mack's and Warren shoulders, "Let me do this Guys I just want everyone to be safe and sound"I said earning a kiss on the forehead from Warren and Cassandra. Mack signed Nodding, "Alright Bro but if you Don;t come back with Addy then I will bring you back from the dead and kill you myself"He said hugging me tightly. I nodded before running off towards Where Cassandra Told me where her old Crazy Group Base was at. 

(30 Mins Later at Cassandra Old group's Base ) Still 10K P.O.V 

I hid behind an old Tree closing my eyes Panting from that very Long run, 'Addy If they Hurt you I will kill them with my Bare Hands' I thought Playing with my hair reopening my eyes. I slowly Pecked behind The Tree watching the group Carefully, 'Now or Never Thomas Go get your friend back'I thought slowly removing myself from behind the tree walking towards the front grate of the cannibals Survivor group, "Stop right there Young Man Who are you"A Tall Muscar Man said making me stop in my tracks glaring at him. 

I slowly placed my Hand in my Pocket placing my hand on my small Pistol still Glaring at The Man in Front of me, "The Names Ten Thousands but That's not Fucking Important you have my Friend Addison Carver"I snapped making The Man in front at me look at me not Amused by By my Actions at All. An Older Man Appeared Behind the Grate, "What a nice surprise and What do you Want Young Man"He said making me Growl hitting the Grate in Angry. I saw Two Girls Drag Addy into a tent glaring at me, "I WANT MY FUCKING FRIEND BACK LIKE RIGHT NOW GIVE ME BACK ADDISON CARVER BEFORE WE HAVE A PROBLEM"I snapped making everyone behind the Grate jump from my Outburst. 

The Older Man What his fucking Name Again oh Right Tobias Fucking Campbell, "Does she Have Red hair and Green eyes"Tobias Said making me nod still glaring at him. Tobias Laughed clapping his hands at me, "Sorry We don't have her Kiddo"He said making me slam my now bleeding hand on the Grate again. Tobias Jumped back glaring at me, "Bitch you better hand my friend over right now or else I will jump over this Grate and Rip your and your friends Heads Off and Beat you with your Limps"I said making Tobias and His group gulp step back a little from the grate. 

Tobias Ran into the Tent The two Girls Took Addy and 4 seconds Later Him and the two girl Walked out with Addy, "Look Who gave for you Miss Thang" Tobias said placing a knife on Addy Neck making me growl a little dangerously. Addy looked at me surprised and Scared at the same time, "10K You Came for me"She whispered looking at the Knife at her Neck. I slammed my fist repeatably on the grate, "Let Her go you FUCKING BASTARD you Want Fresh Meat then Take me not Her"I said making Addy whimper in protest. Tobias Slowly brought The knife away from Addy Neck making the redhead sign a little, "Open the Grate Men"Tobias said making The Two Men in front of him slowly Open the grate which now had my blood on it. 

I slowly took out my Mini Pistol and Extra Ammo, "In now then We'll will relise your Friend"Tobias said making me slowly walking towards them. I glared at Tobias, "Let her go Now so We can say goodbye to each other"I snapped making Tobias relise Addy who Ran into my arms crying. I genitally Rubbed Addy back, "Hey Listen Addy Take my Mini Pistol and run back to Mack and the others"I whispered placing my Mini Pistol and Ammo in Addy Hands. Addy looked at me Shaking her head, "No I can't leave you behind with those Sick Sick People 10K"She whispered into my Shoulder hugging me tighter. 

I kissed Addy's Forehead signing sadly, "Hey Listen How about this I Promise that I will return to you and the others"I whispered into her ear. Addy Looked up from my shoulder, "Alright 10K But you better now Break your Promise to me"She whispered slowly walking out of the grate. The Two Men Slammed the Grate in Addy Face sending her to the floor, "THAT IT YOU ARE DEAD ASSHOLE"I snapped taking his gun and slamming it into his head. Addy groaned in pain getting up from the ground, "ADDY LEAVE NOW"I yelled tracking two more guys to the ground. Addy Whimpered tears still falling from her eyes before taking off running, "You Will be good enough for now"Tobias said as I shot Two of his men in the head growling evilly. I grabbed a piece of Barbwire smirking at the two girls, "Night Night Girls"I said Wrapping The Barbwire around their Necks tightly making them gasp as Blood poured from their Necks. 

Tobias screamed as the Two Girls Fell to the ground, "You Monster How could you do that to them"He snapped Shooting me in the Leg. I hissed in pain laughing Evilly, "You Kidnapped one of my friends MY FAMILY so you relised the beast inside of me Bastard"I snapped kicking him in the Balls with my good leg Stabbing him in the chest. Tobias Gasped falling to his knees glaring at me, "You won't Get away with this"He whispered in pain making me hit him in the face with a MK-47 glaring at him deadly. Tobias Stabbed me in the leg making me cry out in pain, "Die you Fucking Bitch"I said shooting him right between the eyes . I leaned Against the Wall pulling up my pants Leg, 'Ahhhh Fuck'I thought hissing in pain tearing off A piece of Tobais Shirt. I wrapped the Piece of Clothe On my Leg making sure to put a lot of pressure on the wounds hissing in pain. 

(20 Minutes Later back with Mack and the others) Addy's P.O.V 

Mack ran over to me pulling me inside his arms, "Addy Thank God your Safe"He whispered as the others Gathered around me smiling sweetly. Warren patted my shoulder looking around, "Where 10K Is he Okay"She asked worried about her 'Son' Figure. I leaned against the Truck still holding 10K Mini Pistol, "He gave himself to set me free from those sick People"I whispered playing with 10K Pistol signing at the Blood on it. Warren punched the Truck, "Gahhhh We have to go save him before He gets killed"She said running to the drivers side of the Truck. Murphy looked at me before rolling his eyes, "Ugh Emotions"He said hoping in the back of Truck.

Mack and Doc helped into Back of the truck, "We'll going to get him Back Alright No one left behind in My group"Garrett said hopping into the passenger seat. Doc Hopped in the back beside me while Mack Got in the Front With Cassandra, "10K Your team is coming to save you"Warren said starting the truck up. Murphy rolled his eyes again, "Why are we going after him He'll probably Dead right now"He said making me and Doc growl punching him really hard in the chest. Mack and Garnet broke down into a fit of Laughter, "You guys are Mean"Murphy Gasp tears falling from his eyes. 

Cassandra looked out the Window signing before Gasping in surprise, "Warren stop the truck Now"She said hitting the driver seat. Warren stopped the truck looking back at Cassandra, "What Wrong Cass We have to get to 10K before its too Late"She said making Cassandra forcefully Opened the Truck Door. I slowly got up from the side of the truck," 10K Hey Hey Its Cassandra Open your Eyes"She said bending down to a hopefully Sleeping 10K. Warren and Garnet was by 10K side in 2.5 Seconds, "10K Hey Hey Just Open your eyes Alright Your Safe and So is Addy"Warren said making 10K eyes to Slowly open a little. 

10K coughed up Blood making Warren and Garnet Head snap towards Doc who ran over to The badly injured Boy, "Kid Hey Tell me where it hurts more So i can help you"He said fixing 10K messed up hair. 10K whined a little pointing to his left Leg, "Your Leg Alright Mack Cassandra Please Help Warren and Garnet hold down 10K while I see what wrong with his leg"Doc asked making Mack and Cassandra Nod before carefully holding down 10K arms While Warren and Garnet Held his Legs down. Doc slowly Untied the Bloody Clothe From around 10K Leg, "Oh Shit Its Bad but not bad to where He'll Need to lose it"Doc said patting 10K Shoulder. 

10K Hissed When Doc Touched His Wounds, "AHHHHHHHHHH NO STOP AHHH"10K scream tears falling from his eyes like a run away train. Doc Looked at me and the others sadly, "Kid Hey I gotta clean your Wounds so they don't get Infeted and you Turn on us"Doc Whispered making 10K Glare weakly at him hissing in pain. Doc Signed pointing at me, "Addy Can you Please talk to him Maybe that will help with the Pain"He asked making me nod bending down to 10K Level. 10K eyes Wondered to me, "Addy Your safe"He whispered smiling Weakly at me. I placed my hand on 10k forehead, "Your Burning up 10K"I said making 10K Close his eyes laughing a little coughing a little. 

Mack Whined When 10K punched him in the ribs, "Doc Stop making My Brother hit me by Slowly and Painfully Stitching his Wounds"Mack snapped earning another hit to the ribs. Mack hit 10K on the Shoulder Playfully, "Watch it Thompson Before I make my Next Punch somewhere You Won't like"10K said making Mack back up a little still Holding him down. Mack smirked for a Minute, "And done Now Kid you gotta be Careful"Doc said only to be Kicked in the Chest When Mack Slapped 10K on the back of the head. 10K carefully with the help of Me and Warren got up from the floor Glaring at Mack, "Ohhh don't you Worry Mack I get my revage once my leg is better"10K said Letting Me and Warren Take him to the Truck. 

Warren looked at Mack, "Mack you Drive I'm going to make sure 10K is going to be Alright Through the night"Warren said making Mack nod hopping into the driver side of The truck. Once Warren wrapped her arms around 10K he was out like a light, "Oh Mack You better say your Sorry to him when he wakes up from his Nap"Warren snapped making The Boy in the driver side nod laughing nervously. 10K kicked Doc with his Good leg in his sleep, "Owwww Kid what the fuck"Doc whined in pain rubbing his arm. Well This is going to be a great Ride to wherever we heading next. I also have to Thank 10K for saving me back there hahaha Love that Kid to death. 

A/N : and With my Own Twist Of Philly Feat we got our fist Chapter. And I know I made 10K really Evil when Someone messes with his family.


	2. Full metal zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K and McCandles fight. and the Gang think 10K dead.

( The next day at the Emergency Headquarters Infection Control) 10K P.O.V 

I jumped out off The truck Hissing in Pain, "Ahhhhhhh fucking Bitch"I whispered in pain tears falling down my face. Addy and Mack was by my side in a Flash, "Woah There Brother your Leg needs To be rested so Why do you Stay in the Van and watch our Backs"Mack said making me Glare at him. Addy Wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I'm Fine guys Plus you need your Sharp Shooter"I said hissing in pain as more Stabs of Pain shot through my Leg. I yelped When Warren Picked up in her arms , "Fine Son But if you get even more Injured I'm going smack you with Addy Z whacker"She Warned back me looking at the others for Help. 

Warren Placed me back on the ground once we hit the Grate, "Halt Who's goes there"Someone Said making me and the others look up at the top of the grate. Charlie Walking closer, "Sargent Charles Garnet National Guard and This Lieutenant Roberta Warren"Charles Said but the guys didn't Place his gun down. The Guy counties to Point his Gun at me and the others making me growl a little, "State Your Business"He said as I slowly Bawled my fist glaring at him. Charles pointed to Murphy, "We'll on a high Priority Mission to Get this Man to a CDC Lab in California we were sent here by An Intel Officer from The NSA to see general McCandles we need his help on transport"Garnet said crossing his arms staring at the High Man on the top of the grate. 

The High Dude on the Top of the grate laughed, "Yeah He Has a helicopter But Sorry General McCandles is a very Busy Man"The High Dude said gun still pointed at me and the others. I growled Tossing my Sniper towards Addy and Mack Walking towards the Grate clapping my hands, "Listen closely because I won't be saying this again you have Five Seconds to Opens this fucking Grate"I snapped making the High Dude Laugh a little. I slammed my hands into the Grate Whining in pain, "And why are you going to do if i don't Your just a Kid"He said making me jump on top of the grate. 

Mack and The others Gasp in Surprise, "I'm not just a fucking Kid Asshole and I can easily Kill you with just my Bare hands"I snapped grabbing him by his Shirt collar. The high Dude Laughed Nervously slowly walking down the stairs and beside a panel, "Alright Come in And calm the kid Down"He said making my group walking inside the grate. Warren help me off the top of the Grate patting my head, "Badass Move Son I'm so proud"She said kissing my forehead. I smiled before glaring at the Dude in front of us, "And now take us to McCandles"I said walking towards the High dude cracking His knuckles. The Gatekeeper pointed his gun at me, "You Don't Scare me Kid"He said making Addy and the others slowly move Back.

I grabbed the Gatekeeper by the shirt collar, "Let me go or else I hurt One of your friends"the Gatekeeper said making me kick him in the gut growling. Addy and the others hid behide something, "Touch one of my friends no no TOUCH ONE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS THAN I WILL RIP OFF YOUR LIMBS AND BEAT YOUR FUCKING SENSELESS DO YOU COPY"I snapped throwing the Gatekeeper on the wall punching his face Multiples Times growling angrily. The Gatekeeper Whine in pain hiding his Face in his hands, "Wow That was so Fucking Badass Kid"Doc said pulling me off The Gatekeeper patting my shoulder.

Warren hugged me tightly, "Send Up the Kid Only and only him"General McCandles Said making me and the others head snapped towards the huge door to the Building in front of us. I pulled away from Warren hug walking towards the Building, "When I'm in here you better now Harm any of them do you hear me Bastard"I said kicking the Gatekeeper in the Balls.The Gatekeeper nodded sliding down the wall. I walked inside the Building cracking my Knuckles again, "Man if they are hurt when I return That Fucking gatekeeper is Dead when I get my hands on him"I whispered walking into an Elevator humming in my head. 

Once The Elevator Stopped at the Floor I was thrown into the room with a shotgun pointed at my head, "So you think your so Tough Kid Take me on"McCandles Said making me Laugh kicking him in the legs sending him to the ground. McCandles growled getting up from the floor pulling me up with him, "I will Make Robins Hurt you Little family down there Kid So help m-Owwwww WHAT THE FUCK"McCandles said holding his cheek after getting punched in the face by me. I slammed McCandles into the Elevator, "Make him lay a hand on my Family and not only with I kill him and beat him senseless with his own limps but I will Kill you Slowly No Mercy"I threaten kneeing McCandles in the gut throwing him to the ground.

McCandles tried Grabbing me again but I stabbed him in the Shoulder with a Knife that was on his desk, "AHHHHHHH FUCK YOU KID GAHHH"McCandles said pulling the Knife out of his shoulder Kicking me into the wall. I hissed in pain holding my leg, "You will Pay for That kid Do you hear me"McCandles said walking towards me with his Shotgun. I grabbed his office Chair slamming it into his head, "And you will Pay for threaten to hurt my Family Bastard"I snapped watching as McCandles slowly sat down on his knees holding his bleeding Head moaning in pain.

I dusted myself off walking towards the Elevator, "Hey Kid Nice Job you Won Fair an Square "McCandles Said making me Smirk crossing my Arms . I slowly Turned ducking when he tried to hit me with his Shotgun, "Nice Try Candles I'm Smarter than that"I snapped kicking him in the nuts. McCandles Whine in pain kicking me into the Elevator Shaft, "Have fun down there Kiddo"He said kicking me down the rest of the Way. I screamed in pain When I hit my leg on the medal Wall landing in Wires, "AHHHHHHHH SHIT FUCK YOU CANDLES I WILL END YOU IF YOUR HURT MY FRIENDS"I snapped whipping away the tears that were streaming down my faces.

( Back outside with Addy and the others 30 mins later) Addy's P.O.V 

Mack and Doc growled in frustration, "Lets us in Now you Fucking Druggie"Mack snapped punching The Gatekeeper down the stairs. The Gatekeeper laughed a little, "Sorry Can't let you in side until im giving Permission"He said making Warren growl kicking a rock at the Gatekeepers Face. Everyone jumped when 10K Screams Gotten louder, "LET US IN THERE NOW "Warren snapped cracking her knuckles glaring down at the Gatekeeper Angrily. The Gatekeeper walked back towards us, "Your not aloud until giving Permission by The General SO SIT DOWN UNTIL THEM"He snapped only to get socked in the face by Garnet. 

Garnet Pushed The Gatekeeper up against the Huge Door Pressing his Pistol to His Neck, "You will take us up there now or else I scramble your Egg brains in the Shell"Garnet said As Mack and Warren pointed their guns at the Gatekeeper glaring at him. The Gatekeeper Smirked, "You'll Be sorry"He said making Garnet turn him around. Garnet Laughed a little pointing his Gun back at the Gatekeeper, "Then so Will you Cuz you coming up with us"He said kicking the Gatekeepers Legs laughing. The Gatekeeper opened the doors making me , Doc and Warren waste no time in getting inside. 

Garnet Pushed the Gatekeeper inside the Elevator, "If He is hurt I WILL MAKE SURE I END YOU SLOWLY NO MERCY"Garnet said kicking the Gatekeeper in the nuts. Murphy Laughed at the Gatekeeper Pained Face, "Welcome Friends"McCandles said from Somewhere making me and the others look around the Elevator. I held my Z whacker on my shoulder tightly, "You better not have Hurt our friend McCandles because I won't hesitate to hurt you Bastard"I snapped making Mack and Doc laugh a little. McCandles laughed making me and the growl, "Welcome Addison Carver, Steven Beck , Mack Thompson, Roberta Warren , Charles Garnet , Alvin Murphy and Cassandra and now GO THE HELL AWAY"McCandles said growling a little. 

Warren slammed her Fist on the Elevator Doors Growling at the Camera, "We'll not leaving until We know 10K is Safe and not hurt"She snapped slamming her Gun on the doors glaring at the Camera now. The Elevator doors opened showing Tons Of Z's, "Well Bye"Garnet said pushing The Gatekeeper into the Z'S before re-closing the Doors to the Elevator. Garnet Pushed the Button for the Top floor leaning on the floor, "Now Back to getting our Guy Back"Garnet said smiling at me and the others.

Once The Elevator Doors Opened Again Warren and Mack walked out of the Elevator gun raised an Glares on their faces, "Where 10K at you Fucking Bastard"Warren said as me , Garnet and Cassandra Walked behind her. 10K screams gotten louder, "TELL US RIGHT THE FUCK NOW BEFORE I MAKE HIS BROTHER ATTACK YOU"Warren Snapped making Mack crack his knuckles smirking. McCandles laughed a little, "Probably dead right now"He said leaning on the wall glaring at us. Mack crackled his knuckles again kicking a chair at McCandles, "SHUT UP OR ELSE"Mack snapped huffing in Angry. 

General McCandles Yelped in pain holding his already bloody face, "Looks like 10K Did a really good Number of you General"I said swinging my Z whacker around glaring at the man in front of me. Murphy Came out of Nowhere, "Where did you run off too Murphy"Garnet said as Murphy walked towards us panting a little. Murphy gave us no Emotion Looks, "Not Important right now I know where 10K is at and He'll still screaming ughhh people"He said making me and the others walk towards him. Garnet pointed at Murphy , "Where and don;t you lie to us"He snapped pushing Murphy into the wall. After Garnet said that An elevator Opened behind me making me and the others get ready to attack who ever it is.

And there was no one in the fucking Elevator, "Did you guys hear that"Murphy Whispered hiding behind Doc. A Zombie Like groan was heard behind me and the others making us turn around Pointing Our weapons as loud steps are heard , "Holy Shit"Murphy Whispered frozen in place. A Huge and I mean huge Zombie Like Military Guy came around the conor and over towards us, I'm Out of Ammo"Garnet said as Warren held up her Machete higher nodding in Agreement. Mack Dropped his gun and took out his pistol, "I got this"He said shooting at the Large Zombie while walking towards him.

The Zombie Picked up Mack by the Neck making my Boyfriend Scream like a girl ( Hahahaha I'm kidding okay). Mack struggled to Break free , "Ohhh Just stand there and let him kill me why don;t you guys"Mack snapped looking at me and the others. Garnet Slammed the Hammer that he was holding into the Zombie's head making him relise Make from his grip, "You Bastard"Garnet said continuing to hit The Zombie in the head While Mack Scrambled away. I saw that Garnet was trying to remove the pin off the grenade the Zombie Had on him, "Garnet"I said slamming the end of My Z whacker in the Zombie chest pushing towards An Elevator Shaft. Garnet finally Got the pin off the Grenade, "Take Cover NOW"Garnet said just as i'll finally got the Zombie down the Elevator Shaft. 

The Grenade finally went off making me and the others hit the ground in pain which also Made 10K screams stop. Groaning in pain Me and the others slowly got up from the ground, "Is everyone Okay"Garnet said coughing from the Dust and Smoke.Garnet turned towards Murphy as we all counties to cough from the Dust and Smoke in the room. Murphy looked at us than at the Elevator Shaft, "He was down that Elevator Shaft"He said making me and the others look at him eyes widen in fear. Cassandra looked surprised then Really sad, "What"She whispered while I stood there trying not to cry.

Garnet looked at me and the others with a sad look in his eyes, "Let's go find that Helicopter and get out of here...Now I cant stand here any longer"He said making everyone move. McCandles sat down in his office, "Awwww Looks Like you guys Killed your friend To Bad So sad"He said making Mack growl. McCandles Crossed his arms, "You Want my Helicopter Well too Bad its broken"He said making Murphy grab him by the Shirt. Murphy throw the General at the Window, "Listen here My Friend Died trying to get that Helicopter SO GIVE IT TO US"Murphy snapped slamming the General Into the Window repeatedly. 

General McCandles Smirked opening the window, "Nope "He said making Murphy Hang him out the Window. Murphy Drop McCandles out the Window smirking, "Bastard"He said turning to me and the others. I looked at Murphy surprised, "When have you and 10K been Friends"I said making Murphy point at me. Warren looked at Garnet, "Lets get back to the truck I don't wanna see or be in this Fucking Place anymore"She whispered making everyone Nod in agreement. 

Back Outside nobody even touched the truck, "Man Why didnt I look down there before even thinking about pushing that Zombie in there"I whispered placing my Z whacker in the back of the truck. Doc Placed an Arm around my shoulder, "Hey Listen here Addy 10K Wouldn't want you to blame yourself"Doc said rubbing my shoulder. I nodded leaning my head on Doc Shoulder As Mack grabbed my hand looking out towards the field, "And now we got Zombies CAN WE GET A FUCKING BREAK"I snapped pushing Both Mack and Doc away from me. 

Mack eyes landed on one Zombie out of like 30, "Oh Whoa Whoa"Mack said making Everyone stop what they were doing. Mack pointed at the Zombie he was looking at , "Please Tell That not"He whispered landing beside me again. My face fell even more, "Its 10K"I whispered covering my face. Garnet gulped sadly, "Somebodies Gotta..."He said looking at everyone. Warren Slowly pulled out her pistol placing a Bullet in the barrel, "I do it"She whispered sadly. 

Warren slowly stepped towards the Zombie (Hehe) Of our friends, "Ten Thousand I give you Mercy"She said closing her eyes pulling the Trigger. 10K screamed in pain holding his arm, "OWWWWWW What the Hell warren I thought you like me"He said stopping in his tracks. Warren throw her gun in the truck, "Your fucking Alive"Warren said running over to 10K who was pouting in pain. 10K nodded smiling a little, "Yep I'm alive"He said yelping when Warren picked him up into a hug. Warren wrapped a Clothe around 10K Wound pulling him over to us, "So I heard Addy Blaming herself for almost killing me"10K said cleaning himself up hitting my shoulder. I laughed a little, "And that Addy shouldn't be Blaming herself because she didn't know I was down there"10K added hopping into the back of the truck. Warren smiled as She, Mack and Doc got into the front of the truck and me , Murphy and Garnet hoped in the back with 10K who was already a sleep holding his sniper. Yep I love that Boy and always will no matter what. 

A/N : AND THERE GO MY OWN VERSION OF FULL MENTAL ZOMBIE. HEHEHE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.


End file.
